The Best Things I Ever Had
by Reza Rama
Summary: Seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan teman sekolahnya tetapi dia tidak tahu kalau temannya mempunyai penyakit yang bisa merenggut nyawa temannya itu


The Best Things I Ever Had

Author : Reza Rama

Genre : Romantic, One Shot, Drama, Tragedy

Angin malam yang dingin menusuk tubuhku, membuat tubuhku menjadi kaku di antara pepohonan di tepi taman. Sejenak aku berpikir untuk beranjak pergi dari taman ini, namun sebagian pikiranku menyuruh aku untuk menunggu beberapa saat lagi. Jarum pendek arlojiku menunjukkan angka 8, Dalam benakku berpikir akankah dia datang malam-malam seperti ini di taman. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki dari gerbang taman, terlihat sosok anak perempuan yang memakai baju dan rok berwarna merah muda, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam yang tertiup angin membuatku semakin terpesona. Perempuan itu menghampiri aku "hai Max, maaf kalau aku terlambat." Senyum dari wajah perempuan itu membuat diriku sejenak melupakan dinginnya angin malam yang sedang aku rasakan "hahaha iya gak apa-apa kok Meryl." Aku pun membalas senyumannya, "ehh…jalan-jalan yuk." Meryl mengajakku jalan-jalan memutari taman, tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangguk setuju dengannya.

Sudah 30 menit aku dengan Meryl berjalan berdua memutari taman, selama berjalan kami bercerita berbagai hal dari tentang sekolah sampai kehidupan sehari-hari. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya kami sampai di gerbang taman "Ehh…disana ada penjual es krim tuh, kita kesana yuk." aku langsung menarik tangan Meryl dan berjalan ke arah tukang es krim itu.

"hehehe….kudengar kau suka sekali dengan es krim ya Meryl?." Aku memberi satu stik es krim ke Meryl "Ehh….iya makasih Max." Kulihat wajah Meryl yang mulai memerah ketika aku memberikan stik es krim itu ke Meryl lalu dia membalasku dengan senyumannya itu, aku duduk sambil memakan es krim yang sudah aku beli tadi dan Merl sepertinya juga menyukai es krim itu.

Setelah makan es krim aku memutuskan mengantar Meryl pulang ke rumahnya dengan, Di perjalanan pulang kami tidak begitu banyak mengobrol karena kulihat Meryl terlihat lelah. Butuh beberapa menit untuk kami sampai ke rumah Meryl, akhirnya kami pun sampai tepat d luar pagar rumah Meryl. "sepertinya kencan pertama kita malam ini selesai Max, dan terima kasih untuk es krimnya tadi hehe." Meryl memperlihatkan senyum manisnya ke aku yang membuat waktu terasa berhenti berjalan. Tiba-tiba Meryl mencium pipiku, bibirnya yang terasa dingin di pipiku membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa mati rasa karena baru pertama kali ini aku di cium oleh anak perempuan, meskipun hanya sejenak dia mencium pipiku tetapi rasa dingin di bibirnya tadi masih bisa kurasakan. "ok selamat malam Max, kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu lagi kita kencan lagi ya." Meryl berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dan aku juga harus bergegas pulang karena besok banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan.

TRIIIGGGG! Jam lima pagi alarm ku berbunyi aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah, aku langsung merapikan tempat tidurku kemudian mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kulihat jarum pendek arlojiku menunjukkan pukul 06.30 sku pun bergegas menuju ke sekolah "aku berangkat dulu bu!" teriak aku dari pintu rumah "iya hati-hati di jalan." Kudengar jawaban dari ibuku yang sedang ada di dapur, aku langsung berlari ke sekolahan. Di butuhkan kira-kira 10 menit untuk sampai gerbang sekolahanku, nafasku terengah-engah ketika aku sampai di gerbang dan kulihat Meryl datang sambil membawa beberapa tumpuk buku. Aku berlari ke Meryl "boleh aku bantu membawa buku-buku itu?" "iya, jika kamu tidak keberatan Max." mendengar jawabannya akupun langsung membawa tumpukan buku yang agak tebal itu, lalu kami berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahan. "ohh iya buku-buku ini mau kamu bawa kemana Meryl?" aku bertanya ke Meryl karena kulihat sebagian buku-buku ini bukan buku pelajaran tetapi buku panduan tentang membuat lipatan-lipatan origami atau semacam itulah "ohh iya aku kemarin meminjamnya dari perpustakaan jadi hari ini harus dikembalikan." Aku mulai berpikir mungkin Meryl suka dengan origami "jadi kamu suka dengan origami ya?." "iya, tapi aku tidak bisa membuat origami jadi aku meminjam buku ini supaya aku bisa belajar membuat origami hehe." Jawab Meryl dengan muka agak sedih "ohh..begitu ya, bagaimana kalau besok kita membuat origami burung kertas berdua, sekalian nanti aku ajarin caranya." Kulihat wajahnya yang mulai agak tersenyum itu "beneran Max?!." "iya bahkan nanti kalau kamu udah bisa membuat burung kertas,kita akan buat bersama-sama 1000 burung kertas." Kulihat wajahnya yang sangat gembira membuat aku ikut senang juga. Kami tiba di depan ruang kelas Meryl, lalu aku meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja Meryl

"terimakasih ya Max atas bantuannya." Meryl mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum kepadaku "hahaha iya sama-sama." Lalu aku pergi ke ruang kelas ku. Satu hari di sekalah telah berlalu, karena hari ini hari sabtu aku pulang agak terlambat karena aku ikut salah satu ekskul disekolah. "Aku pulang!" aku langsung berlari ke kamarku untuk membersihkan diri dan ganti baju, lalu aku makan malam bersama ayah dan ibuku, selama di ruang makan Ayah tidak ada berhentinya bercerita tentang masalah di kantornya, maklum hanya pada sabtu malam saja kami bisa makan bersama seperti ini karena ayahku pada hari senin sampai jum'at pulang malam-malam terus. Setelah selesai makan aku langsung masuk kamarku dan kulihat handphone ku punya satu pesan dari Meryl yang isinya "hai Max, besok jadikan kita membuat origami burung kertas di rumahku? Aku tunggu jam 10 pagi di taman ya." Setelah membaca pesannya aku langsung menyiapkan satu pack kecil kertas origami lalu ku masukkan ke dalam tasku, dalam benakku berpikir apakah cukup satu hari untuk membuat 1000 burung kertas, "ahhh mungkin saja butuh beberapa hari untuk membuat 1000 burung kertas."aku bergumam sendiri, kupendam pikiranku itu dan kemudian aku tidur.

Keesokan harinya aku berjalan menuju taman, ketika sampai di taman aku lihat Meryl duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon maple, aku langsung menghampiri Meryl "maaf aku terlambat hehe." "gak apa-apa kok Max, ohh iya aku udah bawa kertas origami nya nih." Meryl mengeluarkan kertas origami dari tasnya "hahaha baguslah kalau begitu, aku juga bawa kok Meryl." Aku tersenyum ke Meryl sambil mengeluarkan kertas yang aku bawa, dia pun membalas senyumanku. Setelah itu aku mengajarkannya cara membuat origami burung kertas "mengerti kan Meryl." "iya, terlihat mudah jika kamu yang mengajari aku daripada memahami buku yang kemarin itu." Meryl memujiku. Setelah Meryl bisa membuat burung kertas, aku dan Meryl mulai membuat 1000 burung kertas.

Kulihat arlojiku yang menunjukkan jam 2 dan kami sudah membuat 600 burung kertas, dan kulihat Meryl juga sudah agak jenuh "Meryl sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, mau aku belikan es krim?" "iya aku juga sedikit penat nih." Lalu aku pergi sejenak membelikannya es krim d pinggir taman. "ini Meryl." Aku memberikan es krim kesukaanya "ohh, terima kasih Max." dia tersenyum lagi kepadaku "udah dapet berapa nih?" tanyaku ke Meryl "hemmm sepertinya baru 659 hehe." Sepertinya Meryl semangat sekali membuat burung kertas ini. "wahh es krim nya enak sekali, ayo kita lanjutkan kerja kita Max" "iya hehe." setelah menghabiskan es krim itu kami melanjutkan membuat sisanya.

Arlojiku menunjukkan jam 4 dan kulihat Meryl sudah membuat burnung kertas yang terakhir "wahh akhirnya udah selesai juga." Ucap Meryl yang sudah agak kelelahan, "ok sekarang kita pasang burung kertas ini di pohon." Lalu aku memasang burung kertasnya di pohon maple di sebelah bangku taman yang kami duduki, "ohh iya Meryl, apa warna kesukaanmu?" aku bertanya ke Meryl "ehhmm…biru memangnya kenapa Max?" Meryl berbalik bertanya kepadaku "nggak Cuma nanya aja, aku mau menaruh warna burung kesukaan kita tepat di atas bangku taman tadi yang kita duduki, biar kita selalu ingat kalau kita pernah membuat 1000 burung di tempat ini." Jawab aku sambil tersenyum "ohh begitu." Meryl membalas senyum ku. Setelah selesai memasang burung kertas itu aku dan Meryl duduk lagi di bangku taman yang tadi kami duduki "lihat burung kertas kesukaan kamu tepat ada di atasmu begitu juga aku hehe." Jelas aku sambil menunjuk burung kertas berwarna merah dan biru tepat di atas kami "wahh benar sangat indah sekali." Kulihat wajah yang senang dari muka Meryl. Kami terdiam sejenak, lalu Meryl tiba-tiba berbicara, "Max." "ehmm iya?." Jawab aku yang sedikit kaget karena muka Meryl terlihat sedih "a-ada apa Meryl, apa kamu gak suka burung kertas itu ya?" "bukan Max, aku Cuma mau mengatakan mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu." "ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya aku tidak percaya "karena nanti malam aku akan pindah ke paris mengikuti pamanku di sana." Raut muka Meryl terlihat semakin sedih "jadi aku mau berterima kasih sebelumnya kepadamu Max, karena kamu telah membuat aku senang hari ini." Meryl memelukku dengan erat seraya aku tidak percaya kalau dia akan pergi meninggalkanku, aku terdiam sejenak. Angin bertiup agak kencang sore ini membuat burung-burung kertas yang kami pasang di pohon menjadi bergerak kesana kemari, "iya tidak apa-apa kok Meryl." Aku tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihanku "hemm….aku akan selalu ingat saat kita bersama seperti ini." Meryl memperlihatkan senyumnya yang terakhir kepadaku.

Setelah beberapa menit melihat pemandangan sunset bersama Meryl, Meryl memutuskan untuk segera pulang dengan wajah yang agak sedih. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau ini adalah pertemuanku yang terakhir dengan Meryl, aku mengantarnya pulang seperti biasa, dia tidak ingin aku mengantar sampai depan rumahnya jadi aku hanya mengantar sampai depan gang rumahnya saja.

Hari itu berakhir dengan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam didalam diriku, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena selalu kepikiran Meryl.

Seminggu telah berlalu tanpa Meryl, aku menjalani hidup seperti biasanya tapi kesedihanku karena berpisah dengan Meryl masih bisa kurasakan. Aku berpikir mungkin dengan aku berjalan-jalan di taman akan bisa menenangkan diri, jadi aku menuju ke taman pada hari minggu. ketika berjalan-jalan ditaman kulihat pohon maple yang masih penuh dengan burung kertas yang aku buat dengan Meryl, lalu aku berjalan menuju pohon itu . aku pun mengingat-ingat kejadian yang ku alami bersama Meryl seminggu yang lalu, dengan mengingat kejadian itu memnuat aku jadi semakin sedih. Aku duduk di bangku taman, aku pandangi pohon maple dari bawah "bukankah itu burung kertas kesukaan Meryl." Aku bergumam lalu mengambil burung kertas warna biru dan merah yang merupakan burung kertas kesukaan Meryl dan aku, aku genggam kedua burung kertas itu berpikir burung kertas itu akan menghilangkan rasa sedihku.

Tak lama kemudian ku lihat pasangan tua yang lewat didepanku dengan wajah yang sangat sedih sekali, ternyata mereka adalah ayah dan ibu Meryl. Aku sangat penasaran sekali kenapa mereka begitu sedih jadi aku mengikuti mereka. Setelah beberapa saat kuikuti mereka aku sangat kaget, "kenapa mereka masuk di area kuburan." Pikirku, ku lihat mereka menaruh beberapa bunga di batu nisan yang entah siapa itu. Karena aku sangat penasaran maka aku menghampiri mereka berdua, kulihat sebuah foto yang wajahnya sangat aku kenal di dekat batu nisan itu. Aku tak kuasa menahan air mata ku yang keluar bercucuran "Kenapa!" teriak aku seraya tidak percaya "sudahlah nak, memang sudah takdirnya dia di ambil ke sisinya." Ucap ayah Meryl yang berusaha menenangkan aku, "maafkan kami nak tidak memberitahu mu sebelumnya, karena ini keinginan dia sendiri." Sahut ibu Meryl dengan tersedu "Haaa! Tapi kenapa!" aku semakin tidak bisa mengontrol kesedihanku. Kupandangi foto dengan wajah senyumnya itu yang ada di samping batu nisannya, "sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai kanker yang mematikan sejak kecil, dan dia tahu kalau hidupnya sebentar lagi akan hilang jadi dia menitipkan surat ini kepadamu." Jelas ayah Meryl sambil memberikan sepucuk surat dengan kertas berwarna biru. Aku membuka surat itu yang isinya

"Max, terima kasih telah mengisi hari-hari terakhirku dengan sesuatu yang aku impikan dari aku kecil. Sebenarnya waktu aku kecil aku mempunyai mimpi untuk membuat 1000 burung kertas, tapi aku dulu tidak bisa membuatnya jadi aku sangat senang sekali ketika kamu mengajarkan aku cara membuat burung kertas itu dan mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan dan terima kasih juga untuk es krim yang sangat enak itu. Dan aku minta maaf jika aku tidak memberitahumu tentang penyakitku sebelumnya karena aku tidak mau kamu sedih, hal terakhir yang ingin aku katakan lagi adalah I LOVE U Max dan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya, jangan sedih karena kepergianku ya. Ttd Meryl."

Kesedihanku semakin menjadi-jadi setelah membaca surat dari Meryl , lalu aku mengeluarkan kedua burung kertas yang aku ambil dari pohon maple tad. Aku menaruh kedua burung kertas itu di samping foto Meryl "dengan begini kamu tidak akan kesepian lagi di sini Meryl." Ucap aku sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

Lalu aku pergi bersama kesedihanku

"When u gone can would u even turn to say goodbye and u are the best things i ever had."

Fin


End file.
